Poison Blood
by M-Mello
Summary: Everyone loved Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone. But what happens when two new students join in Konoha High and decide to go against the flow? Vamp. Fic! SasuSaku, or it might change... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, I haven't done much on this account, have I? Anyways, 'Ooji-san' means Grandpa, just so you know… It's gonna show up, so don't be surprised! Now then, I don't own Naruto, and I'm sorry for the sucky same-as-everyone-else school name!

Summary: Everyone loved Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone. But what happens when two new students join in Konoha High and decide to go against the flow? Vamp. Fic!

Sasuke smirked as he walked the large courtyard of Konoha High. He was greeted by a myriad of 'Hello' and 'Good to see you.' He took it all in stride- of course- as he walked down a small path and into the schools parking lot.

"Eh!? Sasuke-teme? You're here early!" a bright blue-eyed blond shouted, his whisker-like marked face stretching into a nervous smile. "You're usually late!" he shouted, sitting on the hood of a dark blue mustang.

"Maybe you're the one that's late, Naruto," the blond gave Sasuke a confused look and looked down to his left hand to read his watch.

"…No, it's only seven…" he looked up to see Sasuke smirking, now holding a bright orange, white, and black messenger bag.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Hey! Give it back Sasuke-teme!" Naruto jumped off the hood of the car and started to lunge at the onyx eyed and haired teen.

"Wait, Naruto," much to Sasuke's surprise, the blond did stop, "I'll give you your bag back if you tell me why you not only deserted me at the party last night, but why you took my car!"

Naruto blushed and looked to the side. "Well, I… err… didn't feel to good…"

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow, obviously not buying his story. He held the bag up higher. "If you give me back the key's, I'll give you back your bag-"

Before any exchange could be made, the soft sound of wheels on pavement reached Sasuke's ears and a quick flash of red and pink flew between himself and the blond. Before he knew it, his grip on Naruto's bag lessened until it was pulled right out of his hand.

"What the fu-" he looked to the left to find two figures, a boy and a girl, who was currently holding Naruto's bag. They were both on skateboards, and both had outlandish hair. Sasuke glared at the both of them and took in their full image.

He had to admit, the girl was pretty cute, maybe his age as well. She had short pink hair, longer in the front than in the back, bright green eyes and her skin was extremely pale. She wore a simple black and green striped zip up hoodie, the sleeves currently pulled up to her elbows, bandages also went around her wrists and fore-arm, tight grey capris, green chucks, and a black messenger bag over her right shoulder.

The guy next to her seemed maybe a year older than her, and much more intimidating. He had shaggy red hair, sea-foam green eyes, dark circles around them, a red tattoo for 'love' on his forehead and…no eyebrows. He wore a blood red pullover hoodie, his sleeves also pushed up to his elbows, and his arms were bandaged as well. He had on simple black jeans and simple red and black vans to finish the look.

All the while he looked over them, he didn't know they were looking over him too…

)(----------)(

Sakura smirked as she held up the blond boy's bag. She had no right to get into their little fight, but she couldn't help herself when she found a cute boy in distress.

She looked between the two boys. The boy who had been harassed was extremely cute, almost childish. Then there was the other boy… Yes, he was hot and 'sexy' as most girls put it, but she just knew he had something shoved up his ass. Plus, she preferred cute boys. They always tasted sweeter…

The blond had on a plain black tee shirt, faded carpenter jeans, and black running shoes. His eyes were a bright blue, she also liked that, and he had strange markings on his cheeks. Three identical lines, making it look like he had whiskers. Like she said before, cute.

The other boy was tall, maybe 5'11, or maybe she was shorter than she realized… But he had on a simple grey jacket, a white tee under it, beige jeans and black running shoes. He had dark black hair that had an almost blue huge to it when in light, and dark onyx eyes. He had straight angular features, and reminded her of someone she knew, but she couldn't remember where.

She shrugged mentally and smiled at both of them. "So, what exactly is going on here?" she asked, holding the bag down to her side.

The 'sexy' boy glared at her. "It's not really any of your business, is it?" he hissed, his fists clenching.

Sakura just smirked at him. "It's my business when a cute boy's getting harassed, isn't it?" Almost instantly, the 'sexy' boy smirked and stood up straight, while the 'cute' boy slumped over. She barley heard him say, 'Man, I'll never get my bag back!'

"So, here you go, cutie!" Sakura smirked as she tossed the bag to the blond, his face twisted into a look of confusion and happiness, while the other had a look of horror on his face.

"What's your name?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile.

"It's, err… Naruto Uzumaki…" Sakura nodded and turned around to face her friend, Gaara. "Ready to go Ooji-san!" The red head grimaced at his 'nick-name,' but nodded none the less and the two continued on their way.

)(----------)(

"Whoa, teme, you can't tell me that that wasn't weird!" Naruto whispered, still staring at the place the two teens had been.

"Tell me about it…" Sasuke huffed, and then turned around to go back to the front of the school. "Lets just go, class is going to start in a few minutes." Naruto nodded and headed off after him, his bag now over his shoulder.

"So, do you think that they're new here? And what about that girl? She looked to be about our age… I hope she has some classes with us! She was hot! And what was with that guy she was with? Do you think…" Sasuke just tuned him out as they walked down the long hallways. He was used to listening to Naruto rant, but he didn't find it annoying in the very least.

Naruto was his best friend; he was on of the only students in the whole school that treated him without much respect… Well, that's not a very good thing, but when you have everyone trying to be your 'friend,' it gets pretty annoying. Change was nice…

"Oh! Hey, teme, it's time to go to class! Come on! We still have home room together!" The energetic blond sped off down the hallways, leaving him behind. Sasuke sighed and started after him in a slow jog.

"Naruto, we still have twenty minutes! You don't have to run!" he yelled, but as soon as he walked into the large room, 132, he froze.

No one else was in the room but him and Naruto… and the two that were in the parking lot… 'Damn, I don't need this crap!' he sighed and walked over to Naruto.

"Lets just get a seat and wait for someone to come in the room." He stated, steering to the front of the room and to the right; the exact opposite of the two new students, who sat all the way in the back and to the left.

"What do you mean Sasuke? It's the two we met in the parking lot! Lets go talk!" He smiled at Sasuke, oblivious to his glare.

"You go on, I'll stay over here…" Naruto's smile faded and soon a glare was on his face.

"Your pissed that you don't have the new girl drooling over you, right?" Sasuke glared right back at Naruto.

"No, I'm pissed she was able to take the bag out of my hand like it was nothing…" Naruto sighed. He knew when Sasuke was lying.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go. See 'ya!"

)(----------)(

"Hey! Ooji-san! Look! It's that one cute guy from the parking lot!" Sakura smiled and turned to Gaara, who was sitting to her right. "Do you like him too?" Gaara turned to her, a surprised look on his face.

"I bet his blood is sweet, but I don't have a sweet-tooth as much as you do. I prefer less… hyper people…." Gaara turned his head to the side ready for the blond to come over in any second…

)(---------)(

Yay! There's that! I've been thinking about this fic. For quite a while, and here it is! So, yes, I bet you know who's a vampire and who isn't. And if you don't know, read the last two paragraphs…. But I hope you like it!

R&R!

M-Mello


	2. Chapter 2

Poison Blood

Chapter 2

)(----------)(

Sasuke was curious about what Naruto had said to the two new students. Naruto had come back to his seat, a blush on his face, and only moments before, the new students had ran out of the door…

"Do I even want to ask?" Naruto's blush only deepened.

"I-I didn't do anything! I blushed, and Gaara freaked out and started to leave, then Sakura said that it was normal and went after him…" Naruto sighed. "They told me they didn't have any parents either, that was when I blushed, and… well… yeah…"

)(----------)(

"Ooji-san, are you okay?" Sakura asked, the two had somehow ended up on the roof, Gaara down on a side bench, Sakura beside him.

"I'm fine now, don't worry…" he sighed and rested his head inn his hands. "It's been getting better, but if I have to smell more than three people blush at the same time, you'll have to restrain me… 201 years, and suddenly, my bloods been 'turning' faster, and now I can smell blood!?" he gave out a bitter laugh.

Sakura frowned, "How's your blood now?" Gaara grimaced, telling her all she needed.

She quickly reached into her bag- all of her classes were far away from each other and she wouldn't have time to go to her locker between classes- and took out a small switch-blade and handed it to him.

Gaara took it gratefully and started to unwrap his bandages.

"Ooji-san, I know you need to drain some of your blood, more so than I, yet I still drink more blood than you. Why is that?" Gaara just laughed.

"No, I'll be good for quite a while. The older you get, the less blood you need to be active, though you have to drain much more." Sakura sighed and watched as he expertly cut his left wrist and watched the sticky black poisonous blood drip down his arm.

"I'm almost 100 years old… When will it be that my blood will start to 'turn' faster, like yours?" she asked as Gaara wiped away the access blood and re-wrapped his wrist.

"For me, it was when I was about 110, but it might vary from person to person." Sakura nodded and started to walk down the stairs and to the second floor.

"We need to hurry now though. So clean up, class'll start in a few minutes!" Gaara grunted in reply, tying off the extra bandages, and followed her down the stairs.

)(----------)(

"Hey," Sakura shouted as soon as she got back into the classroom. "Sorry about all that Naruto-kun!" she added more quietly, and smiled as she walked back to the desks she saved for herself and Gaara.

To say the room was now crowded would be an understatement… Sakura couldn't see a single open desk apart from the ones she saved. _'Thank god I thought of saving seats!'_

As soon as she and Gaara sat down, the front door swung open, revealing the teacher in all his glory.

He was tall with dark blood red hair that hell into his eyes, though it appeared that his right eye was stapled shut, while his right eye was bright red. He wore a plain white lab coat, it's sleeves were nowhere to be found, that fell to his knees. He wore a plain black skin-tight tee shirt under it, and black dress pants and shoes. The most 'interesting' thing about him though, was the fact that he had bandages around his neck and all down the length of his arms, similar to Sakura and Gaara. Oh, and he had a small black bat on his shoulder…

"Good morning class! You all may call me Kai-sensei! I'll be your chemistry teacher for the year!" he gave the glass a toothy grin, earning a few dreamy sighs from the girls- maybe some of the guys- in the class.

"Oooh, were in deep shit…" Sakura whispered over to Gaara, who was frozen in his seat, trying not to make any sudden movements. It sadly reminded Sakura of a small animal chased into a corner.

"Sakura, this is really bad… Maybe after the class, if he doesn't look at the roll-call, we can sneak out." Sakura nodded. "We also need to make sure we leave before he commands anything,"

Agreeing quietly, Sakura and Gaara pushed the hoods of their jackets up and over their heads.

)(----------)(

A few minutes until the class was over, Sakura almost cried with relief, until she heard it…

"Hey! Gaara, Sakura! After class, I want you to meet some of my friends!" Sakura sighed and let her head slam into her desk, and she heard Gaara beside her do the same.

"Oh, did I say we were in deep shit? I meant we were gonna have shit shoved down out throats…" She exclaimed vehemently.

)(----------)(

Kai smirked, he thought there was something familiar about the two hooded figures in the back.

'Ah, just my luck! Sakura-chan's here. Even that old geezer is here… I thought he would've died by now, of be consumed by his 'turned' blood…' he smirked and stood up from behind his desk.

"Excuse me, you two students in the back, put your hoods down and sit up, please!" he said, his tone overly sweet, but to his annoyance, they did nothing. He gave out a small growl that ended up with him saying, "I command it."

Instantly, the two figures sat up and pulled down their hoods. Kai smirked at their annoyed faces. "Ah, Sakura-chan, is that you? Oh, and hello again Ooji-san… It's good to see both of you." He gave out a small laugh and shook his head, then lifted it up quickly, his piercing stare directed solely toward the two.

"It feels like it's been a century since I last say you!"

)(----------)(

Ooh, I liked this chapter, though it's a bit short… a lot short… Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Kai is my own character, OC, whatever. But I don't own Naruto, just Kai! (and his bat, I guess…)

But I don't know if I should tell you what's up with their blood, but I think I'll wait…

R&R!

M-Mello


	3. Chapter 3

Poison Blood

Chapter 3

)(----------)(

Gaara glared at the man in the front of the room with all his might. Oh how he despised Kai! He couldn't understand how someone such as him could exist! It infuriated him to the point he didn't even notice most of the class filing out of the room, laughing and screaming.

"Ooji-sama…" he heard Sakura whisper, but he ignored it as he watched Kai walk up to the two after closing and locking the door as soon as the last student left.

"Ooji-sama indeed!" Kai laughed, his voice deep and soft as velvet, his features luring and beautiful- but most of all, misleading…

"Kai-sama… May we leave please, we wouldn't want to be late for any of our classes on our first day…" Sakura whispered, her gaze directed to the floor, despite the jolliness of the man.

"Ah, I'm deeply sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't do that." His bright smile quickly turned to a small frown. "Last time, you ran away." He put a pout on his face and laughed.

"I can't really blame you though. I'd do the same thing. Though, I might have dropped gramps over there off in the desert somewhere…" Kai gave him a small disapproving look.

"I hope you've been teaching Sakura how to live Ooji-san…" Gaara grunted and turned slightly to Sakura.

"Lets get going, Sakura," he grounded out through clenched teeth. Sakura quickly nodded her head, gathered her bag, and started to follow him, only to find a bat if front of her face, clawing at her.

More surprised than scared, Sakura gave out a quick squeal and jumped back. "What the hell is that?" she asked, turning around to become almost face to face with Kai, who was giving her a loving look.

"Why, that's my new partner in crime! He doesn't have a name, but he has his uses." Gaara gave out another growl.

"That's just stupid, even for you Kai-sama." He hissed.

Kai just raised an eyebrow. "Yes, about that, I've been stupid for quite some time, according to you anyway. But, I have a question… How's your blood? Nice and painfully filled with poison yet? Yes, no? And how about your interests? Have they changed yet?"

Gaara's nostrils flared. "My blood is as poisonous as before, thank you. But my interests are none of your business." Kai laughed and nodded.

"Fine, fine," he sighed and turned over to Sakura, a sweet smile of his face. "How about you Sakura-chan? Anything new?" Sakura hesitated, obviously unnerved.

"Err… Still the same." She answered. "And you?"

Kai screwed his smirk into a wide smile. "Me? I still love the blood of those with… Strange- and natural- hair colors." He laughed and took a piece of her hair and gave it a quick sniff. "You yourself smell just as nice, despite the poison."

Sakura stiffened and looked away. Quickly wanting to change the subject, she piped up, "W-What's the bat for?"

Kai smirked and pulled back. "No one would think someone with a pet _bat_ would be a vampire. It's too cheesy and predictable." He smirked and sat down on a nearby desk. "If only Ooji-san were a bat…" He gave a dreamy smile and closed his eye **(Remember, the other one's stapled shut… Ouch…)**.

Gaara snorted. "Sorry _master_, it's not my fault I turned out to be a vampire." Before he could blink, he suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall, a cold hand around his throat.

"Ooji-san," Kai said coldly, "you should not even be alive. You are lucky I have yet to command you to kill yourself. Remember that I am a pure blood, you are just a mutt. An accident. I am your master. You do as I say." His voice took a lighter tone, though his angry stare stayed. "You were my first kill. Or you would've been… My accident was foolish, and I should've made sure you were dead. But then again, everyone makes mistakes…" He slowly took his hand back and walked over to Sakura.

"Sorry you had to see that, love." He gave her a smile. "Now then, I command you to go to your next class, though I don't need to…" He sighed as they started to walk to the door.

Just as Gaara stepped outside, Sakura felt a cold hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, love, _fiancé_… Do come back tomorrow… It's not like you to skip class…" Sakura felt a chill move down her back. She shrugged his hand off and ran to catch up to Gaara.

)(----------)(

'_I hate being around him,'_ Sakura thought, now sitting down at her next class, Gaara beside her.

'Oh I don't know… I think he's sweet, in a demonic way!' her inner voice said, her voice laced with fantasies. 'Just think back… He turned us into a vampire so we could be his wife!' inner giggled. 'It's sweet! Plus, he loves us enough not to command us to wed him, or love him for that matter!' 

Sakura scowled and stared down at her wrists. _'Yes, but he did change us… Now we have to stab our veins to get out all of the poison. Why? Because vampires have poisonous blood. That's why we suck blood in the first place! We loose 'turned' blood. We replace it with new blood, _human_ blood. Weather he had good intentions or not, it's his fault!'_

Sakura heard her inner sigh in defeat. _'Took her long enough,'_ she thought.

"Alright class," the teacher spoke up, his scarred face twisted into a smile, "go on down to lunch. I'll see you on the next 'B' day. Understood?" The class joined in a unanimous groan/yes.

'Oh great… What'll we eat for lunch?' inner complained. Sakura just shook her head and ignored her.

"Ooji-san, do you want to go up to the roof during lu-" Sakura got cut off when an obnoxious 'cute' blond came up.

"Lunch time!" he screamed and jumped/skipped/slid over to where Sakura and Gaara stood. "Hey guys! Sorry I had to leave you in Chemistry class, but Kai-sensei is just too creepy." He gave a small shudder to prove his point. "But hey, how about you come sit with me and some of my friends? They're nice once you get to know them, I swear!" He gave the two a toothy grin.

Sakura sighed. "Sure thing Naruto-kun!" she gave him fake enthusiasm and gave Gaara a pleading look, but he just ignored it.

"You got us into this mess with '_Naruto-kun_.' Don't force me into it…" Sakura groaned and watched as Gaara quickly walked after Naruto.

'_Kami, can this day get any worse?'_

)(----------)(

Sorry this chapter is so short! I didn't have any notes on what to do for this chap…. So that's why it's kinda… Err… Bad…

But thanks for anyone who has reviewed/fav.ed, etc…

R&R please!

M-Mello


End file.
